1—Priority Claim and Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to jewelry and a pendant that may accommodate customization and incremental purchase of gemstones.
2—Description of Related Art
Prior art pendants are generally purchased in a design and gemstone size and color that does not change or accommodate for any changes in styles or amount the purchaser wants to spend. Wearers of pendants may want to change the color of gemstones, or move them around. Users may also purchase gemstones for life events. For example, for each child, a new gemstone is purchased which represents the birth of that child. Accordingly, it would be desirable for such wearers to have a pendant that can accommodate numerous gemstones and additions and changes to the gemstones.